Hissing Under The Stars
by waldorbes
Summary: Blamon in Hogwarts. Just a bit of very AU fun. Nothing serious. Needed a break from YCHBE/NaNoWriMo. Enjoy!


From the moment Blair Waldorf had stepped onto the Hogwarts campus seven years prior, Damon Salvatore had always been one of the two biggest pains in her arse of all time. The other was Hermione Know-It-Bloody-All Granger and her incessant need to show off just how much she knew to the rest of the class.

Keep in mind, the pompous pureblood was annoyed fairly easily but by the time she took her first trip on the Hogwarts Express, she had learned how to react in a cool and calm fashion, never letting a single soul see her crack.

No one had learned how to push Blair's buttons faster than Damon Salvatore.

As she sat at the edge of the dungeon like common room, occasionally glancing in his direction, thoughts of just what he had done to torture her kept smacking her in the face.

Even though there was only a three month age difference, Damon never let the brunette forget that he was older. He constantly reminded her just what sort of good family he had come from and always teased her for being best friends with a _half-blood hufflepuff._

She had always known from the seconds she had become friends with Serena, she would be her undoing.

What started all of this nonsense? Blair had declined Damon's advances late one night when they were merely eleven and since then, the pair has always been at odds. He wanted to make sure she paid for rejecting him. Who turned down _Damon Salvatore_? It just made absolutely no sense.

Blair continued to sit in her spot and stew in anger. Who did he think he was that he could just sit there and smirk or wink and girls would fall at his feet?

Unfortunately, as the years passed, their relationship had taken a very passionate and slightly unexpected turn.

It was their fifth year and Blair had been upset that she had actually gotten dumped for a muggleborn witch. She decided that sitting up on top of the Astronomy tower with a bottle of very strong mead would be a better use of her time than sitting in her room and dwelling. For the most part, she was very much right. And then she got some unexpected company.

When Damon appeared, she had just finished dancing on one of the various tables used by students to track the stars and singing a very off-key rendition of "My Hear Is Brewing With Love". Instead of yelling at him and ordering him to never speak of this again, she hiccuped, giggled and waved.

The pair admitted their attraction for one another and had a very heated snog session. By the end of it, Damon had been trying to make things go farther than the fifteen year old was comfortable with and she had sobered up enough to realize what was happening. She made him swear to never speak of it again and that was when their interesting arrangement began.

Whenever the pair ended up on top of the Astronomy tower, she would always make him swear not to tell. Usually, within a week after their encounter, Damon would always make her swear not to rat him out for whatever misdeed he did. When she became Head Girl at the start of term, this arrangement became harder for her to morally deal with.

With one leg crossed over the other, Blair stewed. Her foot tapped in midair in annoyance as she continued to watch him.

Keep in mind, at this point, all Damon was doing was sitting in his chair and actually reading. Plus, his back was facing her, a fact that she was very thankful for because if he knew she was watching... Curses would start flying and someone would be in the Hospital Wing by the end of the night.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and reached into her bag, extracting a note she had made earlier that day just in case.

The Slytherin stood and walked with purpose towards the raven-haired male. She dropped the note in the middle of his book and walked out of the common room. If Blair could see the reaction Damon had had, she probably would have enjoyed their arrangement more than she already did.

Damon raised a brow as he watched the very familiar ass walk away from him and opened the note that had fallen in front of his face. He smirked as he read it. Almost instantly he stood and threw his book into his bag, leaving his things and striding out of the dungeon, stuffing the scrawled note deep into his pocket.

_Astronomy tower. Fifteen minutes. Don't be late._

* * *

><p><strong>an; **this is very clearly just a little plot bunny that popped into my head thanks to my good friend (and future wife) fadingtales. there is an au meme on tumblr, and one she did was blamon at hogwarts and BAM here we are. this was just for fun and i just couldn't resist the urge. so yeah. enjoy the crap. this was basically just a present for thao to (hopefully) enjoy.**  
><strong>


End file.
